Lullaby
by Jalaila
Summary: Woody weiß nicht, wie er mit Devans Tod umgehen soll. Also geht er zu Jordan, um sich auszusprechen.


**Autor**: ZoeP  
**E-Mail**: jannifeix-jena.de  
**Titel**: Lullaby  
**Teil**:1/1  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Genre**: Romantik, Drama  
**Piring**: J/W, Devan  
**Spoiler**: spielt nach 4.08 „Feuerball"  
**Inhalt**: Woody weiß nicht, wie er mit Devans Tod umgehen soll. Also geht er zu Jordan, um sich auszusprechen.  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von Crossing Jordan gehören Tailwind Productions und den NBC Studios, ich borge sie mir lediglich für diese Fanfic aus. Ich verfolge keinerlei kommerziellen Nutzen mit dem Verfassen dieser Story, sie wurde lediglich zum Vergnügen anderer Fans geschrieben.  
**Anmerkung**: Ich habe Devan nie besonders gemocht, weil sie für mich genau den Typ amerikanisches Püppchen verkörpert, den ich verachte. (Ich will damit keine Diskussion über Devan starten - sie hat auch ihre guten Seiten!). Und sie hatte ihr Schicksal nicht verdient, deshalb zolle ich ihr mit dieser FF den Respekt, der ihr zusteht. Auf meine Art. Diese FF setzt voraus, dass man die Charaktere Jordan und Woody kennt, denn sie beschäftigt sich nicht damit, irgendwelche Handlungen zu erklären oder zu rechtfertigen, sondern einfach einen Gedankengang zu verfolgen, der ebenso geschehen könnte. Lange Rede - jetzt der Sinn: Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

**Lullaby**

Jordan hatte gerade geduscht und sich bequeme Sachen angezogen, als es klopfte. Sie nahm sich ein Handtuch und legte es sich um die Schultern, denn ihre Haare waren noch nass. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach viertel elf.

Seufzend ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Vor ihr stand Woody, in einer alten Jeans, einem zerknitterten Shirt und einer Jacke in der Hand. Sein Gesicht war gekennzeichnet durch dünne Bartstoppeln und dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Er sah schrecklich aus.

"Woody, was...?" Sie sah ihn kurz an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Die Frage konnte sie sich sparen. "Komm rein."

Woody folgte ihr wortlos in ihr Apartment und ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Dann ließ er sich auf das Sofa sinken. Jordan ging zu ihrer Küchenzeile.

"Möchtest du etwas trinken?"

Woody sah zu ihr herüber und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich versteh es einfach nicht", meinte er dann. Jordan goss sich selbst ein Glas Wasser ein, bevor sie sich zu ihm setzte. Natürlich nicht. Keiner von ihnen konnte es begreifen. Es war einfach nicht richtig, dass eine junge Frau wie Devan auf diese Weise starb.

Doch Jordan wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte Devan nicht besonders gemocht und jedes Mal einen beißenden Stachel der Eifersucht in sich gespürt, wenn sie mit Woody ausging oder mit ihm flirtete - und er es auch noch erwiderte. Aber deshalb hatte sie doch noch lange nicht verdient, dass so etwas geschah.

"Es ist einfach nicht fair", begann Woody erneut und sah auf seine Hände, die er im Schoß verschränkt hatte. "Sie hätte gar nicht in dem Flugzeug sein sollen."

Jordan nickte. "Es war ein schrecklicher Unfall."

Woody sah sie an und plötzlich veränderte sich der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. "Es tut mir Leid, Jordan."

"Was?"

Er räusperte sich. "Dass ich damit ausgerechnet zu dir komme."

Jordan legte ihre Hand auf seine. "Das ist schon okay."

"Es ist nur so", versuchte er, sich zu erklären, "dass ich nicht viele Freunde in Boston habe. Wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, dann wäre ich bestimmt nicht zu dir gekommen, sondern..."

"Zu Devan?", beendete sie seinen Satz.

"Ja", meinte Woody, wurde sich dann jedoch dessen bewusst, wie das klang. "Nein, so meinte ich das nicht. Ich wollte sagen..."

Jordan brachte ihn mit einer kurzen Handbewegung zum Schweigen. Obwohl seine Bemerkung wehtat, ignorierte sie das Gefühl. Er war im Moment einfach zu hilflos und verwirrt.

"Ich sagte doch, es ist in Ordnung. Eine gute Freundin ist gestern gestorben und du solltest wirklich mit jemandem darüber reden."

Woody warf ihr einen dankbaren Blick zu. Dann vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und seufzte.

"Eigentlich hatte ich gar nicht vor, herzukommen. Ich musste einfach raus und bin durch die Gegend gelaufen. Es gibt Momente, da wirkt das alles so unwirklich. Als wäre es gar nicht passiert."

Jordan nickte. Das Gefühl kannte sie nur allzu gut. "Man fühlt sich plötzlich leicht und denkt, man verkraftet das schon, so schlimm ist es gar nicht. Aber wenige Augenblicke später fühlt man sich, als würde man erdrückt werden von der Last. Man versucht alles, nur um das Gefühl loszuwerden, aber es geht nicht."

Woody sah erstaunt zu ihr auf. "Genau."

"Ich habe meine Mutter verloren...", erinnerte ihn Jordan auf seinen fragenden Blick hin. "Das Gefühl vergisst man nicht."

Woody schwieg. Er starrte eine Weile ins Nirgendwo und schien zu überlegen. Jordan wollte seine Gedanken nicht unterbrechen, also schwieg sie ebenfalls. Das hier war nicht leicht. Sie hatte seit dem Unfall mit Schuldgefühlen gekämpft, weil sie Devan am Telefon einfach so abgewimmelt hatte. Und Woody jetzt so erschöpft und verzweifelt zu sehen, war wie Salz in der offenen Wunde.

Er hatte ihr an jenem Tag etwas zu Essen ins Institut gebracht. Ein Ritual, das früher ihm und Jordan gehört hatte. Und nun war er hier, weil er über Devan reden wollte. Natürlich waren Jordans Gefühle momentan zweitrangig, aber sie war doch irgendwie verletzt.

Nach einer ganzen Weile sah Woody sie wieder an.

"Weißt du, was das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache ist?"

Jordan zog ihre Augenbrauen nach oben.

"Dass ich mich so schuldig fühle."

"Oh Gott Woody, niemand kann etwas dafür, wenn solche Dinge passieren..."

"Das meine ich auch nicht. Es gab einfach so viel zwischen uns, das unausgesprochen blieb. Und jetzt kann ich ihr all das nicht mehr sagen."

In Jordans Hals bildete sich ein Kloß. Sie wollte nun wirklich nicht hören, dass Woody Devan seine Liebe gestehen wollte oder etwas dergleichen. Aber er war ihr Freund und sie würde für ihn da sein. Und wenn es das war, worüber er reden wollte... Schließlich hatte sie kein Recht, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen, weil er sich für Devan interessiert hatte. Jordan hatte ihn ja oft genug zurückgewiesen.

"Vielleicht hilft es dir, wenn du es jemand anderem sagst", schlug Jordan vor.

Woody sah sie einen Augenblick lang an und schien ernsthaft zu darüber nachzudenken, doch dann schüttelte er seufzend den Kopf. "Ich glaube nicht."

"Okay." Jordan drehte das Wasserglas in ihren Händen. Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie sagen konnte, um ihm zu helfen.

Erneut schwiegen sie sich an. Jordan warf hin und wieder einen Blick zu Woody, um irgendein Zeichen zu finden, was in ihm vorging. Doch seine Miene war starr und fast schon emotionslos auf den Boden gerichtet. Nach einer ganzen Weile räusperte er sich leise.

"Jordan, ich war vorhin nicht ganz ehrlich..."

"Wobei?"

"Als ich sagte, ich wäre nur durch Zufall hergekommen."

"Okay."

Er blickte zu ihr auf und sie konnte erkennen, dass er mit sich kämpfte. Er wollte ihr etwas sagen, konnte jedoch aus irgendeinem Grund nicht.

"Weißt du..." Er zögerte. "Dass Devan gestorben ist, hat mir gezeigt, wie vergänglich alles ist."

Oh. Was sollte man darauf antworten? Woody schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn er sprach weiter.

"Sie war interessiert an mir, weißt du?"

"Oh, wirklich?", meinte Jordan, doch Woody entging der sarkastische Unterton in ihrer Stimme.

"Und ich habe sie abblitzen lassen."

Das war Jordan allerdings neu.

"Wir hatten einen Streit deshalb und sie ist wütend gegangen. Als ich ihr neulich den Snack vorbeigebracht habe... Na ja, das war eine Art Friedensangebot. Aber sie war nicht da. Sie war..." Woody stockte. Dann sah er zu Jordan und in seinem Blick lag tiefe Verzweiflung. "Oh Gott, Jordan. Sie ist gestorben, bevor ich mich entschuldigen und ihr erklären konnte, dass es nicht an ihr lag. Wir haben uns gestritten und sie wird nie erfahren, dass es mir Leid tut."

Jordan verstand seinen Schmerz. Es musste schrecklich sein, wenn die letzte Erinnerung an einen Menschen ein heftiger Streit war. Es war kein Wunder, dass Woody sich solche Vorwürfe machte. Sie hatte Devan schließlich auch furchtbar behandelt, und dann nie wieder mit ihr gesprochen. Wenn sich Jordan schon so unwohl deshalb fühlte, was musste dann erst in Woody vorgehen?

"Woody, hör mal, ich weiß wie du dich fühlst, aber..."

"Nein", unterbrach er sie leise. "Nein, das kannst du nicht wissen. Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich mit dir über so vieles reden wollte. Aber ich finde keinen Anfang."

"Oh..." Also waren seine Schuldgefühle noch nicht alles, das ihn von Innen zu zerfressen schien. Jordan spürte tiefes, ehrliches Mitleid für ihn.

"Und selbst wenn ich alles gesagt habe... Das wird vielleicht nichts ändern."

Jordan lächelte leicht. "Einen Versuch ist es wert, oder?"

Woody blickte sie an. Dann nickte er. "Ich habe vorhin gesagt, dass mir klar geworden ist, wie schnell man jemanden verlieren kann. Jordan, ich habe Angst, dich auch zu verlieren."

"Woody, du..."

Er unterbrach sie mit einem Kopfschütteln. "Nein. Lass mich bitte ausreden, sonst verlier ich den Mut."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und nickte.

"Nachdem du mir mehrfach deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hast, dass zwischen uns niemals etwas sein wird, habe ich aufgegeben. Es war hart, aber ich habe es akzeptiert. Und dann kam Devan, die genauso intelligent, humorvoll und engagiert in ihrem Beruf war, wie du. Und sie war nicht so kompliziert."

Jordan spürte wieder das brennende Gefühl in der Magengegend. Jeder war ersetzbar, früher oder später. Woody sah sie nicht an, während er sprach.

"Also habe ich mich darauf eingelassen. Ich begann, sie wirklich zu mögen. Doch als sie wissen wollte, wie ernst es mit uns beiden ist, da begriff ich etwas. Ich hatte sie nur als Ersatz gewählt, der einfach zu haben war. Und das hatte sie nicht verdient. Also sagte ich ihr, dass wir zwei wohl nur gute Freunde bleiben würden. Ich kam nicht dazu, ihr zu erklären, dass es mir Leid tut und dass ich noch immer an dir hänge."

Erst jetzt sah er Jordan an. Sie hatte ihren Kopf mit einer Hand auf der Lehne aufgestützt und schien nachzudenken.

"Jordan... Ich weiß, dass es für dich kein _uns_ gibt und dass du mir vielleicht nicht glaubst, weil du denkst, ich würde mich mit dir nur über Devans Tod hinwegtrösten wollen. Aber ich wollte dass du weißt, was in mir vorgeht, bevor es aus irgendeinem Grund zu spät sein könnte."

Sie sah ihn eine ganze Weile nur an. Dann biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe.

"Woody, das..." Sie brach ab. Er hatte sie mit seinen Worten tief berührt. Sie verstand jetzt, womit er sich so gequält hatte. Wie konnte er Gefühle für sie haben, ohne sich wegen Devan schuldig zu fühlen... Jordan sah ihn an. Sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen und die Hoffnung, die dahinter schimmerte. Sie begriff, wie sehr gelitten haben musste, weil sie ihn so abweisend behandelt hatte, immer und immer wieder. Und sie spürte auch, dass Devans Tod sie alle verändert hatte. Das Leben war endlich, von heute auf morgen. Ebenso wie die Chancen, die man erhielt, die Dinge richtig zu machen. Jordan hatte soeben eine zweite Chance erhalten.

Ganz langsam kam sie ihm näher. Zögernd legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und strich mit dem Daumen darüber. Dann näherte sie sich seinem Gesicht und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Woody schloss seine Augen, fühlte sich verwirrt und verletzbar. Zögernd legte er seine Arme um ihre Hüften, strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über den Rücken und erwiderte den Druck ihrer Lippen. Der Kuss war zart und vorsichtig, wie eine unbeantwortete Frage. Für eine Weile schienen sie sich darin zu verlieren, doch dann löste sich Jordan leicht von Woody.

Stirn an Stirn sahen sie sich an. Woody lächelte schwach. "Ist das hier... ein Anfang?"

Jordan erwiderte sein Lächeln. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Vielleicht noch nicht."

Er vergrößerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte die Stirn in Falten.

"Ich weiß, dass du all das ernst gemeint hast, was du vorhin sagtest", meinte Jordan. "Aber ich möchte wirklich nicht nur da sein, um deinen Schmerz zu betäuben."

Woody wollte ihr widersprechen, doch sie hielt ihn davon ab.

"Du solltest nach Hause gehen und trauern. Devan war eine gute Freundin und sie verdient es, dass du um sie trauerst. Und dann, wenn du dich nicht mehr ganz so schuldig fühlst... Dann sehen wir weiter."

Dass sie immer noch lächelte gab ihm Hoffnung.

Er richtete sich auf und nickte. "Du hast Recht."

Jordan stand ebenfalls auf und begleitete ihn zur Tür. Woody strich ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Danke."

Ein Lächeln war ihre Antwort. "Jederzeit."

Sie neigte sich zu ihm und gab ihm einen zarten Abschiedskuss.

"Schlaf gut, Woody."

"Du auch."

Sie schloss die Tür hinter ihm, nahm sich das Handtuch und begann, sich die Haare abzutrocknen. Die Situation war für sie alle nicht einfach. Devan würde auch ihr fehlen, auf eine seltsame Art und Weise. Aber vielleicht gab es für sie beide tatsächlich einen neuen Anfang. Die Zeit würde es zeigen.

**Ende**


End file.
